Une rencontre inattendu
by Raenara
Summary: Sousuke garde secret son épaule blessé mais Makoto vas venir sen mêle une forte attirance également et tous vas aller très vite


Apres a défaite de Samezuka Sousuke se retrouve seul dans les vestiaires , ayant attendu que tous le monde parte pour enlever sa veste montrant son épaule blessé par le surmenage , après avoir réussi a se relever malgré la douleur dans son épaule il se dirigea vers les douches puis s'affalent sur le sol froid , regardant le plafond en pensant a Ren courant voir Haruka ...

\- je n'aime vraiment pas se Nanase ...

Il levas le bras pour allumer l'eau toute en essaient de calmer la douleur de son épaule il s'arrêta net et écouta le bruit dans le couloir

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Nagisa je vous rejoint après avoir pris ma douche ...oui oui ça ira

Sousuke se releva vite et mis sa serviette sur son épaule juste avant que Makoto entre

-Tiens Yamazaki tu n'est pas parti ?

L'homme aux cheveux brun fit un grand sourire a celui au regard glacial

-Si j'y vais ...

Il se baissa pour ramasser ses lunettes mais la serviette cachant sa blessure tomba, essayant de la reprendre rapidement le jeune homme blessé fit un faut mouvement et tomba au sol, tenant son épaule douloureuse . Makoto ayant assisté a la scène couru vers son rival aquatiques pour l'aider.

-Yamazaki ! Ça vas ?!Tu as nagé dans cette état ?! Rin est au courant?

-Non dit rien a Rin ! je vais très bien !

Se relevant le visage tordu par la douleur

-Non ça ne vas pas

-Tu n'as jamais rien vus

Sousuke sorti de la douche se dirigeant vers les vestiaires pour éviter toutes autres question. Mais se pseudo policier n'avais visiblement pas fini.

-Yamazaki laisse moi t'aider

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide! Je vais très bien !

-d'accord voyons ce que Rin en pense

Le blessé plaqua le brun contre un casier malgré la douleur dans son bras

-Ne dis rien Rin! Je le ferais ...moi même

-d'accord

Makoto se senti légèrement gêné mais fit un grand sourire quand a Sousuke il se retira pour s'assoir et mettre de la crème sur son épaule , le nageur au beau sourire lui pris tube crème

-Laisse mon faire sinon tu vas te faire encore plus mal

-je peut le faire...

Avec une grande main experte le beau brun massa l'épaule de son rival même si pour lui c'était plus un ami puis il se décida de poser la question

\- pourquoi ne la tu pas dit a Rin ?

-Je voulais nager une dernière fois avec lui, avant d'arrêter définitivement les compétitions

L'apprentie masseur ne voulu rien dire de plus alors le blessé parla

-tu pourrait appuyer plus vers le cou ? Et toi alors que compte tu faire après le Lycée?

Sous l'effet de surprise le masseur donne un coup a l'épaule de Sousuke

-Aïi! Je ne voulais pas si fort ...

-Désolé Yamazaki , j'ai été surpris par question

\- Elle a quoi de bizarre ma question ?

-non rien , je pense aller a la fac une pas trop loin de chez moi de préférence

\- d'accord , merci pour le massage ... je suppose

Le nageur de Samezuka prit un bandage mais le beau brun le lui prit pour le lui mettre

-je peut le faire ...

-laisse moi t'aider jusqu'au bout.

Il sourit puis commença l'enroulage de l'épaule de son ami se rapprochant de celui-ci inconsciemment.

-Et voilà c'est fini

-Merci

Les deux hommes relevaient la tête en même temps plongeant leurs regard l'un dans l'autre les yeux bleu de Sousuke se mélangeant au vert émeraude de se de Makoto puis après une minutes qui semblait être 1 heure les deux hommes partirent s'habiller avant de sortir.

Après être sortie de la piscine les deux hommes empruntaient le même chemin puis le plus silencieux en habitude prit la parole

-Je pensait que aller rejoindre ton équipe ?

-Oui c'est vrai on se retrouve a un café, tu viens il y auras Rin ?

-Non je vais renter dans mes dortoirs. ..

Le nageur aux cheveux noir s'arrêta a un marchands ambulants et pris deux glaces puis entendus une a son camarade

-tiens

-oh merci

puis tous deux s'assit sur un banc pour manger leur glace

\- Ohh ,la mienne est aux citron et toi Yamazaki ?

\- A la fraise...

le nageur nonchalant tendit sa glace a son guérisseur qui après une courte réflexion lécha la glace de son ami et lui tendit la sienne qu'il accepta également

-En faite on se ressemble tous les deux , je suis délaisser par Haru et toi par Rin , ont est l'ami fidèle qui tiens la chandelle...

Et pour la première fois Sousuke trouva Makoto beau mais surtouts censé

-Oui...

Makoto sourit a Sousuke qui enleva une feuille des cheveux de cet homme brun et plein de charme qui rougi en voyant Sousuke se rapprocher de lui.

-Il y avait une feuille dans t'es cheveux...

-merci

Après avoir retrouver une couleur de peau normal Makoto fit un de ses plus beau sourire, le regard glacial du mangeur de glace a la fraise paru moins triste et celui-ci commença a se détendre en la compagnie de Makoto

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas venir ? Il y auras ton équipe et sa me feras de la compagnie sachant que Haru reste avec Rin et inversement

\- je verrais... Tachibana

-C'est la première fois que je t'entend prononcé mon nom

-tu préfère que je t'appelle Makoto?

Celui a la glace au citron réfléchi un instant puis fit un grand sourire

-d'accord Sousuke-San

Ils finirent leurs glaces en silence avant que Makoto se décide a parler

-Bon on y vas Sousuke-San !

-Je n'ai jamais dit oui

-C'est vrai mais je veut que tu viennes

Bien décider a emmener Sousuke avec lui Makoto se leva pris Sousuke par sont bras et le leva

\- Je n'ai pas envie

grogna celui qui avait perdu tout semblant de bonne humeur

-Mais si on vas s'amuser en plus tu seras avec moi.

Avançant jusqu'au point de rendez -vous en tenant fermement le poignet de Sousuke mais ne regardant pas ou il allait il trébucha avant que son ami ne le rattrape

-Fais attention

dit celui-ci

-Merci Sousuke-San...

-Tu me fais mal relève toi

-oups pardon

Rei et Nagisa ayant juste assister a la scène ou Sousuke pris Makoto dans ses bras ils retentèrent discrètement dans le café

-Bon on entre avant que je change d'avis , passe devant

-d'accord

Makoto ouvris la porte du café tous le monde sourit en le voyant puis Sousuke entra et tous le monde fut surpris puis Rin prit la parole

-Je ne penser pas que tu allais venir Sousuke

-Makoto est acer persuasif

-Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire Sousuke-San , je vais prendre a boire vas t'assoir

Sousuke s'exécuta sans broncher puis regarda Rei et Nagisa qui tous deux était en train de lui jeter des regard furtifs que Sousuke avez bien remarqué , en attendant sa boisson Sousuke regarda Rin et Haru qui avait tous deux le sourire aux lèvres puis Makoto revient vers Sousuke et sans sens rendre compte dit

\- Haru n'as pas le même regard quand il me regarde

\- hum...

\- Tiens je t'ai pris un thé au lait

\- Oh merci c'est mon préfère

-de rien Sousuke-San

Le masseur apprenti Serveur s'assit juste à côté de son ami et lui dis dans l'oreille

\- Il faudra changer ton bandage se soir et en parler a Rin

\- Oui je le ferais demain, je n'ai pas envie de gâcher son bonheur ... même si on a perdu

Makoto rit et bois son café

\- Je vais prendre des gâteaux j'arrive Makoto

-D'accord je te laisse choisir Sousuke-San

Après que Sousuke soit partie choisir des gâteaux Haru alla voir Makoto

\- Tiens Haru comment ça va ?

\- Depuis quand vous êtes aussi proche tous les deux ?

\- Bas on c'est croisés dans les vestiaires et je l'ai invité a venir avec moi

\- Maintenant tu connaît même sa boisson préférer

\- C'étais juste un coup de chances

\- Et pourquoi Rei et Nagisa vous a vus vous prendre dans ses bras ?!

\- Mais Haru calme toi

\- Tu l'aime ?! C'est ça ?

\- Mais ...

Sousuke ayant entendu la dernière partie revenant a sa place et prit Makoto par la taille

\- Et alors ça fais quoi si il m'aime ?!

\- Toi je ne t'es rien demander ?!

-Haru ne parle pas a Sousuke-San comme ca...

Sousuke prit le tête de Makoto et l'embrassa

Haru s'énerva et attrapa Sousuke par le col et le plaqua contre le mur sous le choc l'épaule de Sousuke la relança et son visage se tordu sous l'effet de la douleur, Makoto se leva et poussa Haru ,Sousuke tomba au sol se tenant l'épaule Rin courra vers Sousuke pour voir ce qu'il a est vue son épaule

\- Haru pourquoi tu as fais ça!

\- Je ne s'est pas on est ami depuis tellement longtemps et vous voir si proche ça ma fais bizarre

\- ça ma fais le même effet quand je t'ai vue embrasser Rin et pourtant je ne l'ai pas tapé

Rin regarde Sousuke affolé

\- Tu as nagé comme ça ?

\- Ce n'est rien ...Je voulais juste nager une dernière fois avec toi , ça vas aller maintenant

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! Tu gardes toujours t'es problèmes pour toi

Rin commence à pleurer

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je viendrait te voir en compétition

Sousuke sourit malgré la douleur et pose sa main sur la tête de Rin

\- Désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit Rin , bon je vais rentrer

Makoto aida Sousuke a se relever avant de partir Sousuke dit a Haruka

\- Prend soin de Rin Nanase ...

puis partie avec Makoto

\- Je vais rentrer aux dortoirs ...

\- Non imagine tu te fais de nouveau mal , vient chez moi le temps de changer ton bandage

\- Au faite désolé Makoto de t'avoir embrassé

\- Oh ... ce n'est rien ce n'est rien

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit clairement a Nanase que tu ne m'aime pas ?

\- J'ai été surpris par la question c'est tous

\- D'accord...

Ils arrivèrent calmement chez Makoto

\- Ah au faite j'ai un frère et une sœur

Makoto ouvrit la porte posa c'est chaussures et annonça

\- Je suis rentré , il y a un ami avec moi

Et là Ran sauta sur Makoto , Ren fit de même avec Sousuke en criant

\- Haru-Chan !

-Ren ce n'est pas Haru

Ren releva la tête et croisa le regard glacial de Sousuke

\- Il fais peur…

Makoto rit un peu gène par la remarque que son petit frère venais défaire tous haut

\- Je vous présente Sousuke Yamazaki il est dans l'équipe de natation de Samezuka

\- Enchanté ...

Ran regarda l'inconnu qui venais d'entre chez lui et lui dit

\- L'équipe qui a perdu face a celle de mon frère

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça Ran

\- Elle a raison ...

\- Makoto aide nous pour nos devoirs

dire les jumeaux en cœur en tirants leurs grand frère dans le salon

\- Mais...

\- C'est pas grave je peut attendre

Le mère de Makoto regarda Sousuke

\- Tiens tu n'est pas Haruka toi

\- Je suis Sousuke Yamazaki , je suis dans l'équipe de Samezuka enchanté

\- celle qui a perdu face a mon fils

\- Maman... intervient Makoto

\- En tous cas enchanter

Makoto s'assoit et Sousuke fit de même en regardant l'exercice de mathématiques qu'expliquais Makoto

\- donc si tu enlève ça le résulta est égale a ?

\- 32 ? répondit le petite frère

\- Non 36

répondirent Makoto et Sousuke ensemble puis Sousuke rit

\- Yamazaki-Chan tu peut me corriger , comme mon jumeau prend trois ans pour tous comprendre et que Makoto lui explique tu peu me corriger mon texte ?

Demanda la jeune fille

\- d'accord

Sousuke improvisé professeur entouras est expliqua quelque fautes

-Maintenant que tu as compris essaye de te corriger toute seule

-j'en ai trouvée 1...2...5

Makoto observa son ami donner des cours a sa sœur jusqu'à que son petit frère le sorte de son rêve en criant qu'il ne comprenais pas .

Sousuke eu un souvenir

\- Au faite j'ai pris des gâteaux , comme je n'arriver pas a me décider j'en ai pris 5 ... Et cela tombe bien on est 5 donc servez-vous

La mère de Makoto reviens avec tu thé et servant tous le monde avant de prendre la part de gâteau au chocolat , Ren celle a la fraise, Ran celle au chocolat blanc et il resta une part aux fruit rouge et une au citron les deux garçons tombe te tous de suite d'accord même si ils se faire gouter mutuellement leur part

Après avoir fini leurs rôle de professeur les deux garçons montrèrent dans la chambre de Makoto

\- Assi toi Sousuke- San

Sousuke regarda autour de lui et décida de s'assoir sur le lit de Makoto

Sousuke sortie sa crème son bandage et enleva son t-shirt et caressa le ventre du chat qui étais installé juste a cote , Makoto arriva et regarda Sousuke jouer avec le chat et pour la deuxième fois de la journée Sousuke sourit puis son regard tomba sur Makoto qui regardais ce spectacle le sourit aux lèvres puis il s'avança vers Sousuke et commença a lui retirer le bandage Sousuke posa le chat sur le côté et tira Makoto sur ses genoux

-Sousuke-San...

Sousuke fit un sourire adressé a son infirmier personnel celui-ci essayant de ne pas se laisser impressionner, pas avant de l'avoir soigné ... Il massa l'épaule de son patients

\- Pourquoi tu fais tous ça pour moi Makoto-Chan ?

Le brun rougi a cette appellation pendant que Sousuke rit

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment...

pour éviter d'autre question embarrassante Makoto pris la parole en enroulant l'épaule du jeune homme sur lequel il étais assit

\- Merci d'avoir aidé ma sœur avec ses devoirs

\- Ce n'est rien ...

\- Et voilà c'est fini

L'homme aux cheveux noir s'allongea sur le lit de son infirmier et le prit dans ses bras

\- Sousuke-San attention a ton épaule ...

\- Tu n'as pas répondu clairement à mes questions , pourquoi n'as pas dit à Nanase que tu ne m'aime pas et pourquoi tu fait tous sa pour moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas ... je n'avait pas envie de te laisser ... enfin je suppose

Sousuke regarde Makoto

\- Désolé

\- Pourq...

Makoto n'ayant pas le temps de répondre Sousuke l'attrapa est l'embrassa en passant sa main dans son dos .

Makoto ne repoussa pas au contraire il le prolongea

\- Makoto ! Ton ami mangeras avec nous ?

\- oui maman

\- je vais pas vous dérangez ? Demanda le blessé

Makoto n'écouta pas et embrassa son ami en french kiss

-Makoto...

\- Oui Sousuke ?

-Tu es as moi maintenant

Il embrassa son amant


End file.
